Redemption
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: After a brief encounter with a corrupted gem, Steven and the Crystal gems found a familiar triangular green gem and brought it with him. Things became complicated when Malachite finally unfuses under the ocean... Collab with Sethster! :D On HIATUS.
1. A Familiar Gem

**Hi everyone! This is our first fanfic collab by Sethster! It's actually our very first collab, we decided to make Steven Universe fic to make it special! Enjoy!**

 **((Sorry for the OOCness btw))**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Familiar Gem**

The warp pad activated in the woods and four familiar silhouettes formed within the flash. Once they landed in, Steven stepped out from the warp pad and turned to the gems.

"What are we looking for anyway?" the boy said excitedly, looking up to Garnet. The fusion smiled and ruffled his curly mass of hair.

"We're looking for the ancient artifacts, Steven" she said, smiling, "We're here gather them from the forest"

"Yay!" the boy said, throwing his fists on the air and run towards the forest, "Let's go find some!"

"You bet!" Amethyst joined in and running along with him. Pearl looked at Garnet who has her hands on her hips, her gaze following Steven.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she spoke, and they began to walk. The two members running ahead of them, laughing like children.

"We'll just need to find the artifacts scattered around here" Garnet pushed her glasses inwards and added, "If anything bad happens, we should return home before twilight"

The pale gem nodded and sighed. As the group enter the forest, they found a lot of gem artifacts almost covered by the dirt on an open field. Steven let an awed gasp before kneeling in to the nearest artifact and dusted away the dirt carefully with his stubby hands. The ground then starts to rumble. The trio quickly summoned their weapons from their respective gems and ready their stances. A sand snake-like Gem soon popped out the trees and rushed in to attack the team.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted, her grip tightened around her spear. She aimed and threw her spear at the creature's gemstone, but it was blocked by its horn on its sandy snout. Garnet quickly went on Steven's way and caught the monster's mouth. The gem monster then shove her out of its way and roared at Steven who didn't even flinched and glares back at the creature. The monster gem tilted its head and look at the boy eagerly, as if it was returning the half-gem's death glare. Amethyst's whip wrapped around its neck and she pulled it to the ground. The monster squealed and its attention turned to the purple gem. While distracted, Garnet carried Steven on her arms to safety.

The monster got hit by Pearl's spear on its neck. It shrieked in pain and glared at the two gems on each of their direction before it whipped its tail at Amethyst and rammed its head on Pearl. The two gems flew on opposite sides, Pearl hitting a tree and the sudden force uprooted it while Amethyst rolls on the ground, leaving the dirt upturned as she continue to move backwards.

"Amethyst! Pearl!" shouted a scared and worried Steven

"Steven, stay here" the fusion said, placing him behind a tree not far away from the battle field, "I know you want to help but the monster is too aggressive"

The boy squirmed at Garnet's arms. "Garnet, please, let me help"

Garnet was thinking until the monster rushing at them and hissed loudly, revealing its large fangs covered on sand.

"Ok, Steven, I believe in you!" Garnet said in defeat, and turned to face the monster. Steven then summoned his shield and blocked the monster's vicious attack. As its head hits Steven's shield, it made a loud _clang_ that echoed through the forest. The monster flinched at the sound and Garnet hopped in front of Steven and gave the creature an uppercut. The sand snake shook its head and a recovered Pearl quickly jumped on its head and pierce her spear on its head with both of her hands. The monster poofed and its light pink gem fell on the ground. Pearl landed on her feet perfectly like a ballerina and kept her spear once she stood up. Garnet quickly bubbled the gem and made it disappeared on the thin air, teleporting it on their base.

"Nice teamwork back there" the pale gem said, clasping her hands together. Steven grinned as Garnet patted his hair again for the second time. The trio soon went to find where Amethyst ended up, tracing the trail she created. They heard her laugh at the distance and saw she was pointing on the ground. Wait, a green gem? The group moved closer and examined the green gem closely.

Steven gasps and all the gems' heads turned to him. "It's Peridot's!"

"What?!" the three gems said in unison

"Let's shatter it!" Amethyst said with a smug, "She doesn't stand a chance!"

"NO!" Steven shouted at her, dived in on the ground and covered Peridot's gem with his hands. Amethyst glared at the boy and crosses her arms on her chest.

"Why is she regenerating?" said Pearl, a hand on her chin, "She must have been attacked by something"

Steven picked up the gem carefully with both of his hands. "I'm sure she'll be good in no time"

Garnet then clears her throat and spoke, "We need to gather artifacts before it gets dark"

The two gems nodded and the fusion turned to Steven. "Steven, you should go home and wait for us"

The hybrid nodded before heading back to the warp pad, Peridot's gem on his hands.

"But can I take care of Peridot's gem?" asked Steven as he spun around, stars sparkling on his eyes.

The trio looked at each other, they knew they can't resist the puppy dog eyes of the boy.

"Sure"

"Ugh. Fine"

"Just be careful" The three said at the same time and glanced at each other again, surprised that they blurted their agreements out loud.

"YAY!" the boy said and ran towards the warp pad. Garnet sighed and said, "We should get going and deal with Peridot later"

* * *

When Steven warped at home, he promptly gets a towel to cover Peridot's gem to keep it warm and comfy. He then climbed upstairs and settle the gem down on his bed.

"I hope that we could be friends, Peri" the boy said, putting the wrapped green gem on a pillow and sat beside it. The boy stared at the triangular gem and wonders why she retreated on her gem at the first place. He shrugs, sat in front of his TV screen and started to play video games which went on for hours.

The boy got tired at playing video games as the moon rises up from the horizon. It looks like the gems aren't coming back anytime this day.

"How long I've been playing?" he groaned as he dropped his controller down and stared blankly on the screen flashing "Game Over" with pixelated characters running around it. He turns the TV off and changed his clothes and crawled on the bed.

"I hope you'll get better soon Peri!" said Steven, yawning as he stretches both of his arms on the air. He placed the gem near him and snuggle it close to him as he pulled up his sheets up to his body and fell fast asleep. The one thing he didn't know that the gem starts to glow...

* * *

 **I edited the plot like for almost an hour. Our exchange of ideas is really complicated so I need to revise the sentences as much possible. x3**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Change of Heart

**This story will be updated every 2-5 days from now on...**

 **((Sorry for the OOCness again))**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Change of heart**

Peridot's gem illuminated Steven's room and found herself being hugged by the boy.

She froze and stared at him. The gem then tried wriggle out of the Steven's the death grip but to no avail. The boy's arms only tightened around her torso, her face touching his curly hair.

"Darn it" the frustrated green gem muttered under her breath. The gem tried to push the boy away and he still won't budged. Her arms got tired and finally rested on her side. She stared at closed eyelids of the boy and sigh.

 _"Why can't I just push him away?!"_ the gem thought angrily as she closes her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She noticed the breathing pattern of the Steven and he suddenly snores out loud, making her open her eyes once again. Peridot heard him murmur something she didn't understand and closed her eyes again. She didn't know that she slowly drifted on what humans called "sleep"

* * *

Sunlight strucked upon Peridot's visor and she slowly opens her eyes. She heard murmurs below the second floor before she was suddenly yanked away from the Steven's bed.

"AH!" she yelped as she fell from the second floor and hit the lower ground. When the gem opens her eyes, she saw the three gems staring down at her.

"You clods again?" the green gem said, pushing herself to sitting position and crossed her legs. She found herself wrapped by Amethyst's whip (unknown to Peridot that it was resistant to her electric powers) and glared at the purple gem who just stuck her tongue out. Steven was awoken by commotion, and got up from bed quickly.

"Good morning guys..." his voice trailed off as he saw Peridot being cornered by the trio. The gems' heads snapped at his direction as he get down from the stairs and run towards them.

"Peridot! You've finally generated!" he said, but frowns "But why did you tied her up?" with that he point the whip tied on Peridot's torso.

"We're making her a prisoner" Garnet said in her usual tone, and looked at Peridot who avoided the fusion's icy stare she can feel beneath those glasses. "She goes outside and have fun with Steven"

"YAY!" the boy shouted with glee and stars sparkle on his literally. Pearl turned to Garnet and give the fusion a look of "this is a bad idea"

Garnet just give the pale gem a pat on her shoulder and said, "I knew Steven could change her heart. Give it a chance"

Before Pearl could say protest or say anything, Steven suddenly yanked away the handle of the whip, dragging Peridot on her feet and the duo went outside. They can hear the boy shouted: "I'M GONNA SHOW YOU THE CITY"

"That was fast" Amethyst remarked as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of snacks from the fridge and headed to her room.

"Should we keep and eye on her?" Pearl questioned Garnet with a worried face.

"Nah" the fusion as she walked towards the sofa, picking up Steven's books and stared at the cover, "Steven could handle himself"

* * *

Back to Steven and Peridot, the green gem groaned and yelled, "Could we stop for a moment?!"

The boy stopped running and looked up to the gem. "Yes, Peri?" the boy said, grinning.

The gem looked at him with confusion, no one ever called "Peri" before. She regained her composure, her confusion turned into anger. As Peridot stare wordlessly on the boy's sparkling eyes, her anger slowly and mysteriously drifts away. The mean words she's going to say to him also lost along with her rage.

"W-where are we going again?" the gem's words finally formed on her tongue, she is still unable to resist her captor's innocent eyes.

The boy beamed and said while jumping excitedly: "I am gonna show you Beach City!"

Peridot found herself being dragged again but with much lighter force. They soon reach the Big Donut and get in.

"Here we are! The Big Donut!" said Steven

"Um, what's a donut?" said the green gem, looking at the pastries

"Hey Steven" Sadie greeted as the boy approaches the counter, "Who's this new friend of yours" the blonde said, gesturing at Peridot.

"Oh this is Peridot!" Said the boy with a grin.

"Peridot meet Sadie! She works here and also my bff" the boy said

The blonde merely rolls her eyes and looked lamely at Lars who was wearing his headphones. "And that's Lars"

"So Steven, what Donut do you want for today?" said Sadie with a smile

"Just give me 4 chocolate donuts" said Steven, pointing the mentioned donuts. Sadie gave him the paperbag and Steven waved at her as they went outside, headed to the seaside and sat on the bench. Steven handed a donut to Peridot who just stared at it.

"What's that... thing?" The green gem stared at it with confusion and disgust.

Steven chuckles, grabbed Peridot's hand and place donut on it. "You eat it like this!" He said, grabbing one and chomped on it.

Peridot decides to imitates the boy and slowly take a small bite on the donut. It's a small very bite indeed, and the green gem slowly gulped down the food. She turned to Steven and said, "What do you call this again?"

"Oh it's a donut... so how'd it taste Peri?" said the half-gem with sparkling eyes

"It's good" she replied as she took another small bite

"They also come with different flavors you know!" The boy said happily with a grin

Peridot finishes off her donut and turned to Steven who was throwing the paper bag on a trash can nearby.

"Are donuts the food that humans eat everyday?" she asks, standing up and look down at her tied hands

"Well no, though they are very tastey.. Their just snacks" said the boy who begins to walk, "C'mon"

"What is 'snacks' exactly?" she asks with a confused look and follow Steven

"Snacks is a light meal that is eaten in a hurry" he said and walks alongside the gem, "Just like we did earlier"

"Where are we going next?" the gem asks once again, and found herself being dragged by the boy. They stopped abruptly in front of the-

"Behold the Funland Arcade Arcade! One of the best places in Beach City!" Steven said as he pulled the whip, dragging Peridot yet again, "Let's play!"

"Oh wait" the boy stopped pulling the whip and untied it from Peridot's body and arms. The gem silently rubs her wrists and looked at the boy running towards a console.

"What's that... thing?" ask the curious green gem, staring at the console.

"This is an Arcade Machine! You use it to play fun games to entertain yourself!" Steven said while putting a coin inside the machine

The gem cocked her head on the side as she watched the boy play with his tongue stuck out and eyes glued on the screen.

"Wanna try?" The boy said as he finally finished the game. The screen displays "Game Over"

"Ok but one problem" Peridot said, still staring on the controls, "How do you operate the machine?"

The boy smiles and grabbed her floating fingers. He placed them gently on the top of the controllers.

"You just need to move this" He said as he pointed the analog, "And press these buttons on your left hand, get it?"

The gem slowly nodded and focused on the screen. Steven inserts a coin on the console and the gem then presses the start button and plays the game

"Is this right?" The gem asked, beginning to like what she is playing.

"Yes!" the boy exclaimed, and watched on the screen, "You can do it!"

The green gem got the hang of the game and started to grin. Steven returns the grin and watches her play. After seven minutes, the gem already beat the highest record on the game. The boy gasped and get the tickets from the booth.

"That was actually fun" said the satisfied gem as she stretched her arms in front of her and saw Steven holding the tickets.

"What are we gonna do with that?" the gem asks and pointed one of her floating fingers at the tickets

"These are tickets, they are use to claim your prices or buy something in the arcade using them" the boy said, gathering the string of tickets from the booth

"Here lemme show you!" The gem then followed Steven to the counter, "May I trade these to a cookie pillow please?" the boy said, putting the ticket on the counter and pointed at the said pillow

"Here you go kid!" said Mr. Smiley giving the pillow to the boy. Steven gave the pillow a hug and the duo went outside the arcade.

"Next up Beach Citywalk Fries!" he said happily as they walk again.

"Uh, what?" The gem muttered, her green eyes glanced at the boy. With that, the half-gem grabbed her arm and run on the road.

"Here we are Peri! Now let's grab some fries" Steven said excitedly as they stopped.

"The-" the boy's mantra was cut off when Peedee put the paper bag in front of him.

"Peri, hold this" Steven said as he gave the pillow to the unaware gem. The boy grabbed the paperbag and pulled a handful of fries and shoved it into his mouth.

"By the way" Steven said after gulped the food down, "Peedee, meet Peridot. Peridot meet Peedee"

The boy from the counter awkwardly waved before shutting the counter down. Steven stared at the closed counter and then to a confused Peridot.

"Hey Peri, if you like donuts, you will probably like fries as well!" Said the half gem as they walk again, and hands her a fry.

The green gems looked at the fry and get it from Steven's hand.

"Go on" Steven said as he chews, "Eat it!"

After gulping, the green gem took another 4 fries from the bag and puts them inside her mouth. The boy's eyes then sparkled and smiles and the gem gladly returns the gesture. They walk along the beach side and finally reached Steven's house.

"Steven!" Pearl frantically approaches him, "Why isn't she tied up?!"

"Peri didn't hurt me!" Steven defended, stepping in front of Peridot, "She didn't even try to escape!"

With that, Garnet and Amethyst went out of their rooms. Garnet smiles while Amethyst stare at the scene with confusion, anger and shock.

"Steven" Garnet said on her usual tone, "You did good"

With that, everyone look at the fusion with shock and confusion on their eyes.

"I did what?" the half-gem blurted after the long silence.

"I said you did good" Garnet repeated, who smiled this time and look at the boy. "You managed to take care of Peridot while having fun""

The boy run towards the fusion and hugged her legs. The fusion ruffled his hair and chuckles afterwards.

"But Garnet" Pearl said, "The clust-"

"She didn't made those" the fusion interrupted, "I just realize someone on the higher authority did those terrible... things"

Peridot stood there awkwardly and watched the gems talk to each other. Suddenly, an idea strucked her mind. She knew it was crazy but the words already formed on her throat. "I've decided to join the Crystal Gems"

All heads turned to her, with surprise.

"Why?" Garnet asks, as if it was a dare.

"I just realized it was wrong putting humans in danger and if I also go back to the Homeworld, I'll get... terminated for failing my mission" said the green gem and stared on her feet nervously and tapped her forefingers together. The three gems looked at each other and nodded.

Garnet approached Peridot and put a hand on her shoulder, making the green gem's back straightened. "You're in"

"And first!" Steven said, approaching the new member, "Change your diamond into a star!"

"Um, what the Steven?" Peridot said with a confused tone

"It's only Steven, Peri" the boy corrected and beamed again as pointed the diamond on her chest, "Change the diamond symbol to a star!"

The green gem's torso glows and the black stripe on her chest was gone. Instead, the black stripe was replace a green one and green torso turns into black. The star also replaces where the diamond was once located. The boy stared at her with awe.

"Woah" the boy murmured and yawned. "That was... great, Peri"

"Okay, Steven" Pearl said, "Time to go to bed!"

"Steven, you should get some sleep, you had a busy day" Garnet added

"Yeah" Amethyst said, "We'll keep an eye on her like a hawk!"

* * *

After Steven went upstairs and fell asleep, Peridot went outside as Garnet shuts the lights out, letting the moon illuminate Steven's room.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and watch Steven sleep" Pearl said, and she tiptoed upstairs

"And I'm gonna grab snacks!" Amethyst exclaimed as she went to the fridge. She is then shushed by the fusion who was sitting at the sofa. Garnet heard the purple gem murmured _sorry_.

"Wait a second, wheres Peridot?" whispered the pale gem, before reaching the second floor.

"She's outside, and maybe scanning on her log thingy" Amethyst answered lowly and closed the fridge. She was holding a bunch of sandwiches on each hand.

Outside, the green gem sat on the wooden floor, letting her legs swing on the edge. She formed the usual screen with her detachable fingers and browse through her logs and unread messages from the Homeworld.

And without hesitation, she deleted most of her files from her system and her fingers returned to their original position as she sighs.

 _"There's no turning back on this"_ she thought as she stare at the skies above. _"I owe you, Steven"_

* * *

 **Phew. That was tiring. And, good news! The story is planned to have a sequel!**


End file.
